When Disaster strikes
by REBAiSMYiDOL
Summary: COMPLETE. when brock loses reba, twice, reba decides to leave. But what will happen when she decides to come back?
1. Chapter 1

**"Reba, I have to marry her."**

**"have to? Brock, the only reason you would have to marry her, is if you went off an- oh my god"**

**" please lets discuss this later."**

**" how could you go and wreck a 20 year marriage like that?"**

**" i didn't mean to."**

**" what the hell does that mean?"**

**" reba, i dont wanna talk about this right now"**

**" brock, how could you do this?, how could you, we were supposed to grow old together."**

**brock just starred at her blanky, not knowing what he should say. he couldn't find the words to speak, how could he hurt her like this, she was the love of his life, and he ruined there marriage.**

**"reba, bj needs me."**

**"and what about me? i need you brock, our kids need you."**

**"reba, you didn't need me anymore."**

**"how could you say that you're my husband ofcourse i needed you."**

**"our marriage is over, we couldnt fix it."**

**"i've worked FOREVER on this marriage! and you go and ruin it."**

**" you know i've worked on this marriage too you know."**

**" yeah, as im sure the only thing you've worked on is barbra jean!"**

**they just stared at each other, they knew they love each other, but brock had to go do something stupid, reba couldn't believe it. Her marriage was over, she was divorced from the only man she's ever loved and cared for. She couldn't live without him, she needed him.**

**"reba, i love you, and i always will love you."**

**Flashback:**

**Brock:i wanna spend forever with you. honey lets do something crazy, right now.**

**Reba: brock do you want to marry me?**

**Brock: yes right now.**

**Reba: are you sure?**

**Brock: more than anything in my life.**

**Reba: oh brock i love you so much.**

**Brock: i love you too reba forever and always.**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**"reba you there?"**

**with tears forming in her eyes, brock could see she was thinking about something.**

**"get out." said reba**

**" what?."**

**"GET OUT!."**

**" reba you cant be serious."**

**" i hate you brock. i hate you so much, so please GET OUT!"**

**" reba, i know you love me, we love each other, don't say that." brock said with tears starting to form in his eyes.**

**that was the first timee reba had said i hate you to him ever since they were married, they had fought before but she never said i hate you or to anybody, she wouldn't even say she disliked anyone. He knew that it was serious. He had ruined his marriage and for what, some hygeniest with two first names. It was over.**

**" brock please, don't make it harder than it already is on me, please get out."**

**" reba, i know you don't hate me."**

**" just because i've never said it doesn't mean i dont feel it!"**

**" lets just talk this over."**

**" no, you said our marriage was over, i'm getting too old for you, you need to be refreshed, so leave."**

**" i didn't mean you were too old."**

**" brock, what said is said and you said a whole lot."**

**" please you have to listen to me no-"**

**"NO I'M TIRED OF LISTENING!, I'M TIRED OF YOU, I TIRED OF BEING TREATED AS CRAP. I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!"**

**tears falling down his cheek**

**"re--"**

**" get out brock, now."**

**as he walked out the door, she slammed it and banged her fists on it and she slid down on her back towards the door. and there she lyed, crying herself to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days passed and Reba could not do anything but think about what her life was turning into. She felt weak, depressed, and empty. She hadn't come out of her room in days. The children were worried about her, they knew what she was going through was very difficult. Cheyenne decided it was time for her to go talk to her mom and so she did.

"mom, open up it's me."

"Cheyenne, honey, not right now, I don't feel to well."

"no mom, you've been locked in there for days, it's not healthy."

" please don't bother me."

"mom if you don't open up, i will tell dad whats going on."

"oh no that's okay, we dont need him any more, bj needs him." reba said sarcastically

" okay then open up."

Reba openend the door slowly and cheyenne knew her mother had been crying for days straight. She hated seeing her mother like this, her mother was so strong and here she is crying over her dad. God sometimes he could be such a jerk.

"mom, you can't throw your life away because of him."

" Cheyenne, it's not easy I depended on your father for everything."

" i know mom, but, hey wait i got a great idea!"

"huh?" reba said with a confused look on her face.

"we'll make him jealous!"

"and hows that going to work?"

" well since you guys aren't divorced he can still get angry that someones going out with his wife."

reba was surprised that her daughter would think of such a scheme and so quickly,but she was still confused.

"i don't think i could go through with that."

"and why not?"

"because it's wrong!"

" he did it to you."

" Bu-, I think you may have a point, but where are we going to find a guy?"

"mom, old guys hit on me all the time."

"I AM NOT OLD."

" if you keep acting like this, you will be."

" okay fine."

" alright here's the plan, I'll call dad and tell him you can't pick me up from school, and he'll drive me home and I'll have him come in whil you're making out with some guy on the couch."

"woahh making out?, can't we just be talking?"

"mom, remember dad feels superior to any guy, so if you're just talking he's not going to get jealous."

" i guess you're right"

"well ofcourse I'm right."

"thanks cheyenne."

" anytime mom."

The day had gone by so quickly, and sooner or later the day had come to get her revenge on Brock. Cheyenne had found her mom a gorgeous guy named Brad. He had dark black hair and green eyes. They both liked each other a lot and had so many things in common. It was around 3:15 in the afternoon , Reba heard Brock pulling into the drive way, so she quickly grabbed Brad's shirt and pulled him into one of her heated kisses.

While Outside:

"Dad, thanks for picking me up from school."

"no problem sweetie."

"do you want to come in?"

" is your mother home? because i really don't think shes too happy with me right now."

" she shouldn't be, she said she was going out."

" okay, but only for 5 minutes."

Brock walked in and his jaw dropped, reba, his reba was kissing some other guy and it was intense, god he just wanted to strangle that guy for even layin a finger on his wife. He felt like he'd just been stabbed 30 times with a knife. He started to get really angry, and heated up with jealousy.

" What the hell's going on here?"

"Brock, what are you doing here?" said reba trying to sound surprised

" oh what a shocker, is this why you were too busy to pick cheyenne up from school?"

Reba, who is this guy?" said brad

" oh i'll tell you who i am, i'm her husband, you idiot."

Brad put his arm around reba, and she just smiled.

"listen pal, keep your hands off my wife."

"Brock, stop acting like a gigantic butt!"

"Reba, can i see you in the kitchen for a moment." said brock motioning his hand towards the kitchen.

" do you want me to come with you?" said brad to reba.

"oh i swear to god, your pushing it."

"brock calm down, and no it's okay honey, i'll be back in 5 minutes."

"honey? you call him honey?"

" oh be quiet brock and come in the kitchen."

in the kitchen:

"reba what's wrong with you?"

"wrong?, nothings wrong brock."

" oh really then what are you doing making out with some stranger who's like beyond your age range?"

" first of all his names brad, and he's a year older than you. and second of all we're separated going on to a divorce, i need to move on."

" so quickly?." brock said calming down.

" brock, i've depended on you for everything, and i need to learn on how to move on with myself and my life. are you okay?"

" no i'm not. i walk into my house and i see my wife kissing some guy she probably just met. and it hurt me a lot."

" oh welcome to my world."

" what?"

" brock, this was all a plan to make you feel the way i felt, to make you feel guilty, and feel hurt,"

" oh?"

" i think you were a little jealous?"

" jealous? me jealous? you think i'm jealous."

" oh i don't think your jealous i think you're burning with envy."

" am not!"

" you are too!"

" no i'm not!"

"yes you-"

brock could help himself and he leaned in and kissed reba, before she even finished her sentence, she couldn't help but respond back. They loved eachother, there was no doubt about that, he couldn't help it she looked so beautiful, and she just needed him. Random thoughts were going through reba's head. Should she let him kiss her, should she stop, her mind said it was wrong, but her heart told her she loved him, and she wanted him, and what could it hurt? it wasn't bad she was still his wife, and he was her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reba quickly snapped back to reality, realizing what she was doing.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU MO-RON!" she said pushing him away from her.

Brock looked confused, he knew Reba had enjoyed the kiss as much as he did, but now she was acting weird.

"If I felt correct, you were all over me, and quite enjoying yourself." brock said, with a smirk on his face.

Reba wanted slap the smirk right off his face.

" I was not! I LOVE BRAD, I don't love you anymore."

she tried not to look at him when she said that, but come on who was she kidding, she was madly in love with Brock, no other guy could make her feel that way.

"Say it to my face." brock protested. his voice starting to get firm and serious.

"Excuse me" said reba.

"If you don't love me and you love that bob dude, look me straight in the eye and say you don't."

"it's BRAD and brock, you know i can't do that."

"Why not? reba, i thought you loved him."

"because..."

" because what?"

"because i love you."

they looked eachother in the eye, and he could see tears start to form in her eyes, he hated seeing her cry, it just made him weak in the knees.

"you love me?" he asked

"ofcourse i love you, you idiot"

she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, he was shocked, but he liked it, so he didn't stop her, he picked her up and placed her on the counter. he started to trail kisses from her neck down to her chest, when-

"REBA!, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!" Brad yelled as he walked in the kitchen.

she pushed brock away from her, and jumped off the counter, and straightened her shirt.

"oh brad, heyyy, whats up?" she said completely out of breath.

"what's up?, are you serious reba?"

"what?"

"WHAT? that's all you've got to say."

"hey buddy keep your pants on, she doesn't need to answer you." brock said in defense to reba.

"hey brock, i've got a great idea, why don't you go knock up some other dental hygeniest." brad said

" listen pal, i've got my faults, and i fix them okay?, and maybe you should learn to shut your mouth up, cuz barbra jean aint even pregnant."

"shes not?" reba said in amazement.

" no reba, she's not and i love you, i'll always love you."

"oh brock, i love you so much."

" oh gag. someone stop, anyways reba your ugly anyway, i deserve a better woman." he said storming off out the door.

" what a jack ass." said brock.

Reba laughed, and she smiled as she looked at brock.

"reba, i was gonna do this later, but.."

brock got on one knee, took reba's hand and popped the question.

"before you answer i wanna tell you one thing, i love you reba, and i want to start over, start a new life with you, and i want to be with you for the rest of my life. so, reba hart, will you marry me again?"

" i love you so much, and yes i will marry you!"

"reba, you've made me the happiest man on the face of the earth!" he yelled

"shhh.." said reba

" what?"

" is it okay if we tell everyone later?"

" anything you want reba, we can tell them the day before, i don't care i just want to be with you forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 days passed and the kids knew both their parents were acting weird. Their father had cheated on their mother, yet thier mom and dad were secretly going to movies together, and going out for dinner. so since cheyenne was always the nosey one and needed to know every detail she confronted her mom about it.

Cheyenne knocked on her mom's bedroom door:

"mom, can i ask you something?"

"yeah sure honey but make it quick, i'm going out."

"oh really? with who?"

" oh some guy i met, yesterday..."

"mom, have you seen dad lately?"

reba's ears shot up, and she responded nervously, knowing that cheyenne had some clue about what was going on.

"umm.. no, sweetie... no i havent.. why would i see your father?"

"I'm sure you don't seen him, since you go out with him everyday!"

" what? what are you talking about?" reba replied nervously

"Oh don't play dumb with me, you have your wedding ring on!"

" I always do." reba replied securely knowing she wasnt lying about this one.

" yeah on the opposite hand!"

" cheyenne, you're hurting yourself jumping to conclusions!"

" am i really mom? or are you just lying? are you lying about seeing dad? are you lying to your daughter?"

cheyenne was spitting questions out at reba, making her feel guilty for lying so she decided it was time for her to know the truth.

" OKAY FINE! i am seeing your dad, we do go out every night. happy now?"

"mom, how could you, he cheated on you!, he got a BJ pregnant!"

" she's not pregnant!"

" Oh my god you love him. mom tell me your not falling for him again"

"cheyenne, you don't just get over someone that easily after 20 yrs!"

" oh stop with the stupid 20 yrs!"

" Excuse me?"

" oh you heard me, stupid 20 yrs, he hurt you and you cant get over him"

" he was going through his mid-life crisis."

"some excuse, what's gunna happen when you go through menopause?, you gunna get knocked up?"

" cheyenne, i don't think i should be having this conversation with you."

" yeah you shouldnt be you should be having it with dad. and unless you both prove to me, that you're not getting hurt again, then we'll talk. for now GOOD BYE!" she said as she stormed off.

Cheyenne was right, what if brock went through another mid-life crisis, what would happen then? reba knew she had to talk to brock about it, they couldn't get re-married like they planned, they should just wait a while, so she decided to go to his condo.

"knock knock"

" hey reba."

he reached out to hug her but she pushed him away.

"brock we need to talk"

" what'd i do this time?" he said jokingly but obviously she was serious

" can i come in" she asked

" umm well it's sorta messy."

" its ok, i just need to talk."

she walked in and okay it was messy, but this was typical brock until she realized there was a bra on the couch, and as feminine as brock could be he wouldnt wear a bra.


	5. Chapter 5

" what the hell is this?" she said while holding up the bra

" oh that"

" that's all you have to say?"

" whats with this brock, are you seeing someone else?, is there another women??"

" no, no i'm not, i swear i'm not."

" then what is this?!"

" its a bra."

" no kidding you dingbat, so now tell me whats it doing here."

" isnt it yours?"

" oh yeah sure it is, it cant be mi-," she stopped in the middle of her sentence and said "omg this is barbra jeans"

" ok but its not what it look-"

reba stopped him from finishing his sentence.

" is it not what it looks like, where is she hiding in a closet, is she in this one?"

she openend the closet and there was barbra jean standing there with a blanket wrapped around her.

"oh hey reba, ho-www are the ki-dds." she said nervously

" what the hell are you doing here?"

" well i came to see brock."

reba grew with even more anger, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster, she couldn't believe it. she let this, this imbecile back in her life again, only for him to hurt her again. cheyenne was right, how could she be so stupid! tears started to fill her eyes and she turned around to brock.

"i can't believe you, why would you do something like this? after you told me you loved me." she said with a single tear falling down her cheek.

"reba, honey, let me explain." he put his hand on her shoulder

" get off of me!, i don't need your stupid explanation, your ruined your chance again!, you said you loved me, and go and do this."

"it's not what it looks like"

"well then what is it?, what is it if it isnt what it looks like?, can you answer me that brock, can you?"

" barbra jean just came over to talk, and well..." he looked down in shame

" and well what? were you gunna sleep with her again? were you gunna ruin everything?"

brock just remained silent. then barbra jean answered, which was a bad move, a very bad move."

" reba, we weren't doing anything, yet, we were just talking."

" oh right right, and your bra comes off when you talk right?, am i that stupid?"

" it was me, it wasnt brock, i came over, and i just-"

" you stupid lil- i swear your ruin my marriage once, and your ruin it again!."

" reba, calm down lets talk" said brock

" and talk about what?, about how we were supposed to get married again,or no wait how you were planning on getting this doofus pregnant again. or on how i dumped brad because of you, do you really think i wanna talk to you right now?"

" you said you didn't love brad..."

" yeah i loved you but your just a stupid jerk, i hate you, cheyenne was right, i should of listenend, but this time it aint gunna be you leavin buddy, i am! you can keep everything even this!"

she threw her wedding ring at him, and that necklace he gave to her on their first anniversary.

"it's your wedding ring, and that necklace i gave you but i gave it to you to keep an-- wait? what do you mean leaving?"

" oh i mean leaving, i'm gunna leave, you can take care of the children, and you can even have the house, you and BJ could live there, and so then she could leave her bra all over the place!"

" reba, you're not gunna leave!"

" oh yeah watch me." she stomped out, slammed the door, and ran to her house.

it was time for her to start over, leave everything behind and maybe come back in a few years. he wanted to cheat, so why should he leave and not have any responsibilities?, so now she would be the one leaving, leaving him to do everything.

she kissed her kids goodbye, wrote them each a note, telling them she loved them and she would be back someday, she packed her things got into the car and drove off not sure to where she was going, but she drove off anywhere would be fine, just as longg she was far away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

brock couldn't sleep that night. he kept thinking how he screwed things up with reba. she didn't give him a chance to explain. It was barbra jean who came on to him, he wouldn't make that mistake again he had to let reba know soon.

in the morning...

brock got up, showered, and decided he was gunna go talk to reba. he walked to her house, it wasn't far from his condo. Okay it was, but atleast it gave him time to think on his way over to her house. When he finally got there he knocked, and Cheyenne openend the door.

" Hey honey, wheres your mom, i need to talk to her." he said

" she's not here."

" well is she coming back, do you happen to know?"

"oh you would know, you drove her away."

" what are you talking about?"

" dad, mom left, and it's all because of you!"

" wait no, no it isn't, i mean she told me she was leaving bu-"

cheyenne stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

"wait a minute! she told you she was gunna leave and you didn't stop her?"

" i didn't know she was serious!"

" well she is and because of your stupid mistake she left, i told her to stay away from you!"

" cheyenne, you told your mother to stay away from me?"

" ofcourse i did, and it was going great, till you ruined it!"

" well why would you do that?"

" dad, you probably don't know, but you hurt mom, so much and you hurt me and kyra and jake so much because we had to watch our mom cry day in and day out for you, praying to god asking for it to be a whole big nightmare, but it wasn't. and you come along again, and just screw her over even more." cheyenne said.

" cheyenne, your mother came over to talk to me yesterday and BJ was there in the closet, but it wasn-"

" eww one i don't need to know that crap, and two after you asked mom to marry you, you have the nerve!"

" no it's not what it sounds like BJ was coming on to me, she didnt give me a chance to explain."

" i wouldn't of"

" what? why?"

" because if i was mom..."

she stopped, she didnt continue her sentence, she didnt wanna hurt her dad, as much as she hated him right now, she didnt want to hurt him. after all it was her dad.

"if you were your mom.. what?" he stated, his eyebrows started to raise.

" i would of never gotten back with you!"

he just stared at her blankly, he had nothing to say to her, she was right, reba shouldnt of ever forgave him.

"you know what i'm going out to look for her."

"NO!" yelled cheyenne

" why not?, she doesnt want you to,"

"what are you talking about?"

" she left me a note."

"a note?, what it say?"

_Dear Cheyenne,_

_Honey i love you so much, i love y'all so much. But i'm leavin just because i cant take this anymore. Your dad is a real nice guy, but he does stupid things, and i don't like getting treated the way im getting treated. I love your dad, and i know he loves me too. But our marriage is over, and he chose barbra jean. Weird i know? well any way i'm gunna leave for a couple of years maybe come back in 3 or 4 years. Just to get things straightened out. tell jakey and kyra i love them. and take care of you father for me. I still care for him very much. Oh and cheyenne, honey, you were right, and if your dad or if anyone decides to go look for me, please tell them not to, tell them i don't anybody, i wanna come back when i feel like it. Thanks._

_i love you._

_love,_

_mommy_

when brock read the note, he felt tears start to form in his eyes. he couldn't believe it. Reba left. out of all people, reba was the one to leave. he felt something tugging at his heart. His mind was telling him, you idiot, what have you done, you managed to lose your wife, take a mother away from his children.

"cheyenne, i have to look for her. tell her what she saw wasn't what it looked like."

"dad, you're better off not, she said she'll come back when shes ready."

" but-"

" dad, don't make it hard on mom, if you love her, its better off if you dont. if you love her like you say you do, talk to her when she comes back."

that night brock couldn't sleep. he was angry with himself. reba hadn't give him a chance to explain. he kept thinking that what if he tried to fix things when reba came back, and reba had moved on. then he would lose her forever. but he couldn't she told him not to. he wanted to listen to reba.

and so he did.


	7. Chapter 7

years passed. 3 to be exact. Brock didn't get married to Barbra Jean, he felt he was betraying Reba. He did take over the household and lived in Reba's house. He kind of took over the mother and father role. He actually cried himself to sleep couple of nights. He was all alone, he wife left him, and he had to deal with the mother and father roles. When cheyenne or kyra came home with boy problems or school he had to act as a mother and talk about it to them, and then act as a father and get jealous if one of them brought a boy home. He had to come home from work early everyday. In other words, he took over reba's role.

but then one day. a phone call arrived as Brock was making dinner. Brock picked up the phone and answered it.

"hello?"

"hello..?" said a female voice.

"who's this?" asked brock, confused.

"Brock, it's me Reba, dont hang up on me, it took forever to make this phone call, and i finally got the gut to do it."

"Reba?"

"Brock, please listen to me, i need to see the kids, i miss them so much, can i please come over?"

"uhh yeah sure, i guess you can. no problem i'll tell the kids."

" does tonight sound good?"

"yeah, i'm cooking dinner, you can stay for dinner."

"no it's okay i dont wanna be a burdeon."

" no really, i insist."

"okay, i'll be over in a half hour."

"okay see you then."

"bye."

"bye"

Wild thoughts were running through his head. Reba's coming back? This can't be happening. No it's a dream, someone pinch me.

brock took the rest of time preparing dinner, then when he had five minutes he freshenend up, and fixed his hair. he knew that there was really no reason to look good for reba, she had probably moved on and started a new life. Then the door bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

_then the door bell rang._

Oh god could that be her? he thought to himself. He looked in the mirror one last time, and went to answer the door. He openend the door and there she was. She had longer hair, a different style, and it was a different kind of red. She looked gorgeous, she hadn't aged a bit. Reba was wearing a black skirt, and a green (emerald) blouse that really brought out her eyes. She still looked the same.

"Hey..Brock..." said reba

"oh my god. reba!" he yelled and hugged her.

"wow how long has it been?" asked Brock

" three years." she replied

" you look great."

" thanks so do you."

" so.. you wanna come in?"

" sure.."

" do you wanna stay for dinner?"

" oh no, it's ok i don't want to be a bother to you and BJ."

" BJ?"

" yeah, your wife?"

" reba, i never married her. i was waiting for you to come back."

" oh..." she looked down at her feet.

"please sit down." he said motioning towards the couch.

" oh thanks."

" so what's new?" he was so anxious to know what she had done with her life.

" well i'm engaged" she said sticking out her hand for him to see. "i'm singing for a living and i'm planning on having a baby."

" oh." replied brock wishing he would have never asked the question.

" what about you?"

" oh well, i'm still a dentist, i sold my dental practice, so now i only work morning hours, because i need to watch the kids in the evening."

" that's very nice of you brock. thanks so much." she said while placing her hand on his knee.

the touch of her hand sent shivers down his spine. he hoped she didnt notice him shiver.

" what for?" he asked " they're our children."

"thanks anyway."

" so where have you been lately?" " i mean where have you been living?"

" well right now i live in Oklahoma." " but after john and i get engaged we're moving to texas."

" john?"

" yeah, my fiancee"

" oh thats cool." he said trying to sound happy for her. He was happy for her, he was just hurt.

Reba saw the hurt in his eyes. she knew it was too early to mention she was getting married soon, so she changed the subject.

" so.. where are the kids?"

" i'll get them." said brock

"KIDS! GET DOWN HERE! THERES SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" he yelled up the stairs

" COMING!" yelled all three of them.

when each of them came downstairs, each of their mouths dropped open.

"MOMMY!" yelled jake

"Jakey! oh god jakey i missed you so much!"

" i missed you too mommy!"

"MOM?" " This is not happening. Oh god someone pinch me" said cheyenne

"OW!" screamed cheyenne

" you said someone pinch you." said kyra sarcastically

"it's an impression." said cheyenne

" you mean expression?" replied kyra

" whatever! same thing!"

"GIRLS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" said reba

" we missed you too mom." said kyra

" yeah, we're so happy you came back." answered cheyenne

" i said i was coming back."

" yeah but we weren't so sure."

" it's okay now i'm back there's nothing to worry about, i'm not leaving again."

reba hugged all three of her children. brock looked at reba, and smiled. She mouthed a thanks and he winked back her. they both loved each other. This was so messed up. Brock thought. He deserved to be Reba, not that John guy. He had to get Reba back no matter what it took. He had to explain to her what had really happenend that day, and not what she thought was going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

After the kids and Reba got re-aquainted, they decided they would go catch a movie, and leave there parents alone for a while. Cheyenne thought it was best for them to catch up even though she knew her mom had moved on, but she knew by the way her parents looked at each other they were still in love.

Reba and Brock were just sitting on the couch, reminiscing and talking about old times.

"ha ha I know remember that time when we took the kids to the zoo?" said reba smiling at the memory.

"yeah, when I got that ridiculous tan, after standing on line for two hours because cheyenne wanted to see the monkeys."

" i don't think that ever weared off." said reba chuckling slighty.

"very funny." he said sarcastically.

reba and brock looked up, their faces inches apart. brock leaned in forward and so did reba, and before you know it they kissed, he held reba's head with such delicasy, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently laid her down on the couch, the kiss deepened. Both of them had been longing for this to happen. Brock broke the kiss and looked down at her, as he could tell something was wrong.

"Reba you're breathing hard." brock said

"No I'm not.." she couldn't help but lie.

"yes you are."

" Brock i can't do this..."

" Why not?"

" it wouldn't be fair to John."

" oh god..." he said with slight annoyance.

" and what kind of tone is that? I can't just drop everything after what you did to me, not to mention TWICE!"

"twice?, oh no reba. I think now is the best time for me to explain to you."

" no, I don't want to hear it." she got her purse and headed for the door.

" oh so are you running away again? afraid you actually might hear the truth this time?" yelled brock in an angrier tone he would of imagined.

" excuse me?" she said with an attitude

" yeah, 3 years ago you didn't want to hear it either, you just ran away, left me behind, after i told you i loved you."

" what kind of guy tells you _i love you_ and cheats on you for the SECOND time, after you've taken him back and agreed to marry him _again." _

" THATS JUST IT! I DIDNT CHEAT ON YOU THE SECOND TIME DAMMIT! WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN?"

"now." she said calmly.

"now?" brock said calming down.

"yes now, so spill and explain to me."

"okay well i know when you walked in, it looked like something was going on, but nothing was i swear to you."

" what about her bra?, it was lying on the couch and she was hiding in the closet, and if nothing was going on then why didn't you want me to come in."

" she was coming on to me, i swear. i told her me and you were getting married again, and we were in love, and that there was nothing she could do about it."

" okay but then why didn't you want me to come in?"

" because i knew that if she was there, and you were there something would of broke out, and you would of accused me of something i didnt do."

Reba looked at Brock, and she could see the seriousness in his eyes. They were just staring at each other until brock spoke.

" I never stopped loving you Reba, and when you left it shattered my heart, 3 years not knowing if you were alive or if you had moved on. It killed me to know I let the only one I ever loved get away. And after living 3 years without you I realize I need you Reba."

those words played over and over in her mind. _I need you Reba. I need you Reba._ She looked up at Brock, dropped her purse and ran into Brock's arms, they kissed like never before. The wildfires they've always felt but now only stronger. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never breaking their kiss. Reba's stomach was doing backflips. Brock broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, and he saw it. His Past, His Present, and His Future. This made him want her even more and he picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into their "used to be" bedroom. He layed her gently on the bed, and sent kisses down her neck. She forgot the way this felt. She loved Brock. She never stopped loving him.

" I love you Brock." she said while staring into his eyes.

" I love you too Reba, and **I always will**." he said.

and with that they let each other forget all their problems and let the night consume them.

* * *

Oh my gosh, this chapter was horrible. I just had to get out the part where Brock explained everything to Reba because it was really nagging at me. lol. I was getting a little writer's block, so sorry for the delay of this chapter. Please review and let me know how I did. 


	10. Chapter 10

Reba awoke the next morning with a strong arm around her waist. Brock was still sleeping. Typical Brock. She had to get out of bed before any of the kids got home, what would they think if they found their divorced parents in bed together? She got up, took a shower, and got dressed. As she got down the stairs a ringing noise was coming from her purse. It was her cell phone ringing.

**On the Phone:**

"Hello?" answered Reba.  
"Honey, where are you? you've been out visiting your kids for 2 weeks now, your not leavin me are ya?"  
"um who's this?" answered reba a little confused.  
"John, your fiancee, the person you're marryin in a couple of weeks, do you not remember me?"  
" OH JOHN, hey what's up?" said Reba a little confused.  
" just wonderin when the love of my life is coming back."  
" ha ha, about that, John, I need to talk to you about something."  
" what's up?"  
"well Brock and I, we're gettin back together." she said, her voice getting lower and lower as she said each word.  
"Excuse me?"  
" I know, John, but it's just brock and I we love each other, and we-"  
" Reba, we're supposed to be gettin married in 3 weeks, and you're tellin me you're going back to some guy that ruined your life 3 years ago?"  
" I love him."  
" 2 weeks ago, you loved me, what were you just lying?"  
" no, It's just tha-"  
" you know what Reba? SAVE IT! I don't care if you slept with this guy, I hope he hurts you again, and when he does don't you dare coming running back to me!." yelled John  
"I WOULDN"T WANT TO!" screamed Reba as she hung up on him.

**End Call.**

Brock heard yelling from downstairs, so he put on his bathrobe and walked down the stairs.

"Honey, what's going on? I heard yelling and screaming, are you ok?" asked Brock concerned.  
"Yes, everything's fine."  
"No, everything's not, I know you Reba, too well and you're not okay."  
"Nothing, it's just I got a phone call."  
"From who?"  
"My fiancee brock."  
"Oh jacob?" said brock sarcastically.  
"His name's John."  
"Oh same difference, what did he want?"  
"Gee I don't know, maybe he wanted to know where his soon to be wife was."  
"soon to be wife?"  
"Yeah..."  
"you're not going through with this, right Reba? You're staying this time right?"  
"Yes...No...I wan't too...oh jeez Brock, I don't know. What's going to happen if I stay here?"  
"We'll be together, like old times."  
"And what if history repeats itself?"  
"It won't. I promise you. I swear to you it won't"

he took her by the hands and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

A couple of days passed. The kids had found about their parent's getting together. They were all so happy for them. They got their family back and that was all that was important to them. But the what the kids and Brock didn't know was Reba was not feeling too well the past couple of the days. 

"BROCK!!" reba yelled for him to come into the kitchen.  
"Oh gosh, what Reba? What is it?"  
"These are not the apples I asked for!"  
"what?"  
"I said I wanted green apples!"  
"Does it really make a difference honey? Tell you what, you could punish me if you want. The kids aren't home." he said with a sly smile and putting his arms around her waist.

Reba moved his hands away from her.

"Get off me."  
"Reba, what's wrong you've been moody all week?"  
"I don't know, Brock, I don't know." she bursted out tears.  
"Honey, what's really wrong?"  
"Brock, I'm late."

not fully understanding what she had said. "Oh honey it's okay, I'll take you now, if you wan't. Where are we off too?"

"No you mo-ron. I think I'm pregnant."

Brock was putting on his jacket when, his ears shot up, and he turned around, "Come again?"

"I think I maybe pregnant."  
"What? How did this happen?"  
"Oh gee, what did we do a couple of nights ago, and just last night?"  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, oh."  
"So do you know for sure?"  
"No, I go in for tests at the doctor's tomorrow."  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Yeah I'd like that." she leaned in to kiss him and they kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

tomorrow came around the corner pretty quickly. Reba made an appointment at 8:30, the earliest she could possibly make it. It was around six o'clock, Reba had already taken a shower, and dressed. She looked at her self in the mirror. She turned sideways, and looked at her stomach, she placed a hand on it and said, "if anyone's in there, just remember I love you, and i'd be happy with you no matter what."Brock awoke at the sound of her talking.

"Darlin, who are you talkin to, at 6 in the mornin?"

"No one. I'm just getting ready for the appointment that's all."

she said quickly moving away from the mirror and going towards her closet to grab her shoes.

"Honey, you do know your appointment is at 8:30, right?. I mean you can't go any earlier than that."

"Oh I know Brock!, I'm so scared though!"

Brock got up and walked over to the closet, where Reba was standing.

"Reba, there's nothing to be scared about. I'm here. You got me for eternity."

"Oh aren't I lucky." she said sarcastically.

"You know, I think your hormones are kicking in." Brock said sarcastically.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WE'RE PREGNANT FOR SURE, AND YOU'RE ALREADY MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF MY ATTITUDE! GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!." she screamed at him.

"Reba, calm down, I was just kidding. Come on you have to admit you'd be a little happy, if you were pregnant." He said bringing up her chin and planting a sweet, innocent kiss on her lips.

"Oh alright, maybe a little." she said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, so what are you worrying about? Tell you what, I'm going to go take a shower, and before we go to the appointment, we'll stop for breakfast somewhere."

"okay."

"alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

2 and a half hours rolled by quickly. Brock and Reba were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for their results. Reba was jumping out her seat.

"Reba, will you calm down, the doctor will be here any minute. I'm sure Everything's fine."

"Oh yeah, Brock, if everything was so fine, like you say it is, then why did we have to wait longer!"

Just then the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr and Mrs Hart?."

Reba sprang towards the doctor leaping over chairs. Brock followed her.

"Mrs. Hart, Everything's fine, we just had trouble figure out what the machine was telling us."

"Oh thank god." she said

"So she isn't pregnant?" Brock said with such depression in his voice.

"Mr Hart, you misunderstood, she is pregnant."

"OH MY GOD! Did you hear that honey? We're pregnant!" said brock jumping up and down, while he hugged Reba.

"OH MY GOD, BROCK I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THE KIDS!" she said jumping up and down also.

She was happy, mostly she was happy because Brock was happy, she was sure he wasn't goin to like that she was pregnant.

"So she's alright?" Brock asked the doctor one last time, making sure everything was okay.

"Yes, Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart and the twins are doing fine."

"Did you hear that honey, the twins are doing fine."

he turned towards Reba, and after realizing what the doctor had said, it finally registered to him. He turned towards the doctor.

"The twins?" he asked almost a whisper.

"Is this a shock towards, you and your wife, Mr Hart?"

"Well yes, I don't think twins, run in our family."

"There has to be, some generation, on you or your wife's side."

Reba, stood their in total shock. She was flabbergasted. But then she spoke up.

"Momma's sister had twins." she said looking at Brock.

The long drive home was really quiet. They hadn't said anything since the appointment. When they got to their street. Brock stopped the car, at the start of the street.

"Reba, I don't care if they're twins or even triplets, I'm goin to love them like I love all my other children. Heck. We are gunna love him. NO MATTER WHAT."

"Oh, I know Brock. I'm just thinking."

"about what?" asked Brock confused.

"What the hell are we going to name them?"


	12. Chapter 12

Brock chuckled at what Reba said. He really loved her. Anyone could tell. Heck, Reba loved him. They were meant for each other and now they were having a baby. Or two babies. There was thing missing though. They weren't married, they had divorced, when Reba had sent the papers to him through mail, obviously meaning she wasn't coming back. Brock thought this was the perfect time to ask her. As he drove up to the house, he stopped.

"Reba, can i ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure what is it Brock?"

"Well, you know, we're having two more kids now being added to the family, well, i just wanted to know, if we could, you kno-"

"Yes, Brock."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Are you serious?, But how did you know?" asked Brock completely confused.

"Brock, I was married to you for 20 years before we got divorced." said Reba, stating the obvious.

"So you will? I mean we will?"

"Yes."

"Oh God I love you so much." he said as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

She responded to his kiss. As much as she wanted to continue, they couldn't. They were in a car, parked in front of their house. Reba broke the kiss.

"Brock, why don't we save this for our wedding night."

"Oh Fine." he said a little dissapointed

They walked up to the door, holding hands. Hoping to tell them what was going on between their parents.

"So are you ready?" Reba asked Brock.

"Ready, if you are."

They walked in. The children were on the couch watching the television. They saw that their parents looked strange, as if they had to say something.

"Kids, your mother and I have somehting to tell you."

They all stared. Waiting for their parents to speak.

"Well, your father and I are getting married." Reba said quickly.

"Oh that's great news, mom and dad!" Cheyenne yelled.

All three kids, ran up and hugged their parents. They were so happy for their parents.

"There's more news, kids." said Brock excitedly.

"What?" asked Jake.

"Your mother's pregnant!" Yelled Brock.

"Aww, that's so cute!" said Kyra

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Jake

"Well..." Reba started, "We don't know yet, but they are twins."

"TWINS?" yelled everyone at once.

"Yeah, I know, scary, huh?" reba said, laughing nervously.

"Well, mom, where are we going to put them?" asked Cheyenne.

"Well, we were thinking of putting them, in the guest room." said Brock

"Yeah." said Reba.

After all was said, and thought where, the kids were goin to be, it got late. Everybody went to bed. Brock and Reba were laying in bed. Brock was flipping through channels, on the television. He turned off the T.V. and turned to Reba, who was reading a book. He started to kiss her neck, sucking on the pulse point.

"Brock, I'm trying to read." said Reba giggling.

"Is that more interesting than what's happening right now?"

He moved further down her neck. He started to un-button the buttons on Reba's night gown. When a wave of nausea, hit Reba. She made a run for the bathroom, and emptied out the contents in her stomach. Brock was their behind her the whole time, rubbing her back comfortly, and held her hair back. He handed her towel, when she was done.

"Brock, I could hardly handle this sickness thing, when I was only pregnant, with one child. How am I going to handle two?"

"Reba, you can do it, you're a strong woman. And that's one out of the many qualities, I fell in love with."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Months seemed to fly by. Reba and Brock had a wonderful wedding, and not too mention a great wedding night. Brock bragged about it for months to all his golf buddies, to a point where none of them wanted to talk to him anymore. But the point was that Brock and Reba were happy. Reba was happy to have her family back, and her pregnancy was going better than ever. Of course, she still gets a little queasy from time to time, but it wasn't such a pain. The problem everyone had with her was her hormones. Oh god, sometimes she would flip for the honestly, the smallest things. No one was allowed to make her watch any movies, or any TV. In fact, because she would cry, over anything that was on.

Reba had just finished eating, her kids were all off at school, and it was just her alone at home, because Brock was off doing something. She didn't blame him, he was always catering to her, she didn't mind if he went off for his own for a little bit. As she walked into the living room, she heard a familiar voice, which was on the phone. It was Brock.

"Honey, is that you?" she asked curiously.

"Okay, I gotta go, talk to ya later." Brock said while hanging up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone?" said Reba

"A buddy of mine, from the golf course."

"Named?" asked Reba curiously

"Um, Tom, yeah Tom." said Brock quickly.

"Brock, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"Oh God, are you seeing another woman?"

"Honey, now why would I do that?"

"Brock, tell me if you're seeing another woman." she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Reba, I'm not seeing another woman. I love you. No one can take your place." he said as he took her by the shoulders and tried to hug her.

"Ha look you can't even get your arms around me. This is ridiculous I'm getting so fat."

"You're pregnant, Reba not fat." he stated

"Yeah, well whatever." she said rolling her eyes and turning around

Brock came up and put his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck.

"Let's go upstairs." he said seductively.

"Oh Brock, this is how this whole mess started. This is why I'm fat today, because you couldn't control what's in your pants!"

"Woah, Red calm down. Jeez, hormones much?"

"Hormones? Is that what you honestly think? Am I bothering you? Is that it? Just because you can't get your way."

"No, Reba you're not bothering me, listen we don't even have to go upstairs, I was trying to make you happy."

"That's what would make me happy? Do you even know half of what makes me happy."

Brock started to speak, But Reba stopped him.

"Save it." she said putting her hand up and grabbing her car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Reba, where are you going?"

"To the grocery store, where else would a pregnant woman go?"

* * *

While in the grocery store, Reba was looking through "the goodies" aisle as she would call it while she was pregnant. Then she heard a strange, but annoying voice, she had heard once before a long long time ago. _"I wonder if they have that in my size." _she heard the person say. Reba curiously took her shopping cart and walked past the other aisle, and there she saw the woman, the woman who tried so hard to steal her husband away: Barbara Jean.

She wanted so much to walk up to her and slap her for all the pain she had caused her. And her hormones were telling her to do so, but her mind stopped her, and told her to act civil, and pretend she wasn't even there, until...

"Reba? Oh my stars! Is that you?" said Barbara Jean

"Barbara Jean, wow, I didn't even realize you were there." answered Reba sarcastically

"So, Reba, my have you put on some pounds."

_"I'm PREGNANT you stupid moron."_ thought Reba. Then she answered. "Oh me? I'm pregnant, with twins."

"Oh congratulations, did you come in town to see the kids?"

"Thanks, and yeah I guess you could say that." said Reba

"So, how did Brock take it? Pretty shocked, huh?"

"I'd say more excited."

"Excited?" asked Barbara Jean curiously.

"Oh yes, we both thought it was time to have more kids."

"So wait, Brock's the father of your unborn children, and your husband."

"Yeah, what did you think, you were going to break us up that easily? True love isn't meant to be broken, and sweetie I hope you realized that." said Reba as she walked away.

* * *

Later that night, Reba and Brock were lying in bed. She was angry at Brock, and decided she would read a book, instead of watching T.V. with him. He tried to put his arm around her but she just pushed him away gently.

"Oh come on, Reba you're not still mad at me are you?"

Reba didn't answer; she just kept reading her book. He kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. So he took the liberty to move further down her neck.

"Stop." said Reba, still giggling. Brock stopped kissing her.

"I didn't mean literally." she said.

"Listen, Reba, I'm so sorry if I angered you. You're not bothering me, I swear to you. And even if you were I'd love every minute of it. And yes I was hiding something from you."

Reba's ears shot up as he said that.

"What? What are you hiding from me?" she asked angerily

"Well, Tom works at the airline, I was planning on getting us tickets to go to Italy and Paris. I knew how you always wanted to go there, so I wanted to set the dated, but then you came in, and I wanted it to be a surprise." he said

"Oh Brock, are you serious? I can't believe I got angry at you. I'm so sorry."

"No, Reba, I'm sorry."

"Okay, you're sorry. she giggled. "Oh my god, you would not believe, who I ran into the grocery store today."

"Who?"

"Barbara Jean."

"No way."

"Oh yeah, I wanted to slap her for all the pain she put us through, but then again, now that I think about it, I should thank her, because if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be bringing two beautiful miracles in the world today."

"I love how smart you are." Brock said to her, while looking into her eyes.

"I love you." she said while bringing him into a kiss.

"I love you more."


	14. Chapter 14

It was around 7 o'clock in the evening, Reba was sitting on the couch, reading a book, waiting for Brock to get home.

"Hey, honey, I missed you." she said while giving him a quick kiss on lips.

"Reba, what are you doing up from the couch, you know the doctor said to rest."

"Brock, all I did was walk 2 feet."

"Still, baby I don't want you gettin hurt." he said hugging her, trying to wrap his arms around her, since her stomach was so big.

"I'm so fat!" yelled Reba.

"Honey, you're pregnant." said Brock.

"Oh God, I just want these babies outta me!"

brock laughed at her comment. "Reba, you know how it is in your nineth month."

"I guess you're rig-, oww." she said suddenly feeling pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just a little cramp." "Ow, there it goes again."

"Reba, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Brock, it's nothing."

"Kids! Grab your mother's preg bag, cheyenne call Dr. Smith, and Reba just, just stay where you are."

"Brock, I'm fin- Oh i take it back, take me to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I think my water just broke."

Brock's eyes widened. "Oh My God, Holy... KYRA! JAKE! CHEYENNE! WE'RE LEAVING, LETS GO!"

Brock rushed to the hospital. When he had to stop at a red light.

"How are you doing, honey?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? I'M IN FREAKIN LABOR! YOU MO-RON!" reba yelled at him.

"Okay, sheesh, you don't have to be so mean."

"GREEN LIGHT!"

"what?" asked brock confused.

"GO!"

"OH OKAY I'M ON IT!"

Brock carried Reba into the hospital. He ran while he got there, so he was completely out of breath.

"My Wife...She's..." said brock out of breath.

"I'M IN LABOR! GET ME A DOCTOR NOW!"

"Okay, sir, I just need some information."

"Oh um, Kyra, take care of that would you, while I grab your mom a wheel chair."

A couple of hours later, while Reba was still in labor:

"Okay, Mrs. Hart, a couple of more pushs and the first baby should be out."

"Oh dear God, the first one isn't even out, yet."

Reba was squeezing Brock's hand so tight, he felt his hand go numb.

"Ow, Reba you're hurtin me."

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S HURTING!"

"Okay, Mrs Hart, Push."

"Okay, the first one's out, it's a little boy." said Dr. Smith

"You, hear that honey? It's a little boy."

"GET THE OTHER ONE OUTTA ME!"

"Okay Mrs. Hart, that's it one more time, push a little harder." said the Doctor.

"It's a girl!"

"Oh honey, it's a baby girl."

"I love you Brock, so so much."

"I love you too."

Reba was completely exhausted, she fell right to sleep. A while after, she had woken up to find Brock holding both babies in his arms. She knew he was a great father, and she couldn't wait to raise these two beautiful healthy babies with him. Brock realized she had woken up, and walked over to her bed.

"Oh honey, you're up." he said while kissing her on the forehead.

"Can I hold them?" she asked.

"Of course you can." he said as he gently laid both of them in her arms. "Well, what are we goin' to name them?"

"Well, I think that this little girl should be Faith Anne Hart. And this little cutie over here should be Matthew Brock Hart."

"Brock? Are you sure you want to name him Brock?"

"I didn't name him that. His name's Matthew. His middle name is Brock." she stated simply.

Brock laughed and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too Brock. And I always will."


	15. Chapter 15

_**REBA AND BROCK LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!**_


End file.
